


pearlnet drabble collection

by rowanthefierce



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Doctor/Patient, F/F, First Dates, umbrella sharing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-03-31 21:23:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 7,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3993352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowanthefierce/pseuds/rowanthefierce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a collection of prompt-based drabble requests for pearlnet. it will be continuously updated at infrequent intervals as I write more. arranged in the chronological order of each receiving/writing each drabble, not in numerical order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

37\. “Wanna dance?” 

* * *

 

“Wanna dance?” asked Garnet.

Pearl looked up from the intricate structure she was arranging out of the junk scattered across the room. “Dance?”

“Yes. Dance,” Garnet repeated. “Steven gave me songs and music to dance to. I would like to dance with you.”

Pearl carefully set down a soda can on top of a crumb-filled plate. She kept her face angled away from Garnet’s line of sight, aware of a blush creeping up her face. “Oh. Garnet. That’s very nice of you…to think of me.”

“You can arrange that later.” Garnet picked the next piece of trash out of Pearl’s hands. “I have already set up the music.”

“You have?” Pearl struggled to keep a calm composure—Garnet had been thinking of her already when she received the songs from Steven—and stepped away from the lopsided statue.

Garnet picked up the radio off the counter and pressed a button on top. She set the radio back down on the coffee table. Music unfamiliar to Pearl smashed through the air. Garnet began to dance with her usual style, hips moving, hands upturned—

Pearl couldn’t dance to this. She awkwardly tapped her feet, and tried to get a word into Garnet: “Garnet, are you sure this is the right music? I don’t know how to dance to this.”

“Just go with beat,” said Garnet.  “Here.”

She stopped for a moment and took Pearl’s hands in her own. “You need to let go of sticking to a routine.”

They stepped back and forth for a few seconds, and just as Pearl was beginning to find a rhythm, Garnet spun her around and dipped her so far Pearl was certain her head brushed the floor but just as the sensation registered, they were off again. It didn’t take long for Pearl to adapt once she had let go of conformity to her usual style—

And then the song was over, and the next one started, and Pearl was certain her face must be a light blue shade by now because Garnet was an astounding dance partner and something was bubbling up inside Pearl like the soda in the soda can.

Their two styles blended together in a seamless combination of classical and modern—around and around the room they went until the music ran out and silence hung heavy over the suddenly quiet house.

Pearl stepped back, fingers still intertwined with Garnet’s. She flushed even bluer, and averted her gaze from the taller gem’s face.

Then, suddenly, Garnet leaned forward and gently kissed Pearl. A brief kiss that lasted an eternity—then Garnet said: “Thank you for being my dance partner.”

“You’re welcome.”


	2. Chapter 2

38\. “You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.” 

* * *

 

“You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes,” Garnet said, propping Pearl upright again.

“Wha—? I—didn’t—”

“You fainted,” said Garnet.

“Well, yes, fainting is a typical reaction to being startled and or afraid of certain occurrences…”

“It was just thunder.”

Pearl tugged on the collar of her sweater and frowned. “I’m a little scared of thunder.”

“Oh. Sorry.” Garnet looked out the window of their dorm. Raindrops slid down the glass, pooling in the windowsill outside.

“How long do you think it’ll last?”

“Maybe a few hours.”

“Classes are out of the question, then.”

“Yes. Of course.”

Pearl moved a little closer to Garnet. “Mind sharing the blanket?”

“Don’t you have another one?”

There was a spare comforter in the closet but Pearl shook her head. “No. I put it in the laundry one day and it was gone.”  
“We can share.”

They sat close to one another in silence for a few minutes. Pearl tapped her fingers against the sofa’s surface, her hand just centimeters from Garnet’s. The other girl was gazing out the window. Lightning flashed suddenly, and Pearl stiffened as the crash and _boom_ of thunder resounded outside.

Pearl huddled her knees close to her chest. “I don’t like storms.”

Garnet turned her attention back to Pearl. She adjusted her sunglasses (which, strangely, she wore indoors even when it wasn’t sunny) and then put her arms around Pearl. “I’m here if you’re scared.”

“Oh.” Pearl flushed red and looked away. “Thanks.”

She wasn’t entirely sure when she did but sometime after that, Pearl fell asleep nestled again Garnet. The storm outside slackened and soon, all that could be heard was the sound of raindrops against the roof.


	3. Chapter 3

3\. "Please, don't leave."

* * *

 

“Please, don’t leave,” Pearl said. She frowned at herself in the mirror. “That’s not right. More emotion. God, I’m so tired.”

She rubbed her temples and reached for the tea cup sitting on her dresser. It was cold now, and the taste was bitter on her tongue. The doctor swirled the flavor around in her mouth before swallowing, a small sigh escaping her lips.

The clock above her bed said 4:30 am. Pearl looked at her reflection and then at the bed. She had little more than an hour before her shift began. The bed was tempting, but there was also caffeine buzzing in her system. She could be productive.

No, she couldn’t. The moment she sat down at the desk, pen in one hand and patient file in the other, a familiar face flickered at the back of her mind.

The patient had come in just five weeks ago with minor injuries in many areas, and both wrists had been dislocated. Pearl had been put in charge of the care of this patient. Her name was Garnet—a soldier with several years of experience. She was in good health now, and in two days, she was leaving with around a dozen other soldiers to return to the main base.

And, infuriatingly enough, Pearl had developed feelings for the stoic woman. Garnet was quiet most days and preferred to read or do some independent activity. Sometimes she sang to herself in the evenings, and when given the time to, exercised in the gymnasium built under the hospital itself. Pearl made excuses to go downstairs and watch Garnet wrestle or beat up a punching bag.

Today was Pearl’s last day with Garnet before she was turned over to the head nurse for one last checkup and confirmation for release.

The slender doctor pinched the bridge of her nose and set down her pen. She didn’t want to say goodbye—there was the high chance of her never being able to see Garnet again. Pearl rested her cheek on the manila folder and closed her eyes.

Seconds—no, reality said an _hour_ —later, her 5:25 alarm shrieked Pearl awake. She jerked up, blinking rapidly. Her mind slurred over conscious thought for twenty-odd seconds and then her eyes focused on the mirror.

She ate a bite of toast, a slurp of the frigid bitter tea, ran a comb through her short peach hair and then ran out the door, tossing a coat on along the way and slinging her bag over one shoulder. As Pearl managed her best power-walk down the air-conditioned hallways where few other doctors roamed, she began to mentally steel herself for saying goodbye.

It was a lot harder than she expected.

“Thank you for your care, Doctor,” said Garnet. “I appreciate all you’ve done for me.”

“Yes. I’m glad I—we could help you make a full recovery,” said Pearl.

They shook hands—Pearl would remember that handshake for years to come—and then Garnet was gone. Pearl blinked. She would get over it, she told herself, it’s just a frivolous crush like the ones girls get in elementary school.

This one didn’t go away.

~~

A year passed. Then another one. The war ended. Pearl had seen so many people come and go in the hospital. Not all of them made it. And despite the hundreds or thousands of faces she came to know well, Garnet remained there at the back of her mind.

Five months after the end of the war, Pearl stepped out of her apartment on a chill spring’s morning and walked down to the local café-and-bookstore. She ordered a small hot chocolate, a treat for making it through an unusually grueling week, and sat down in the little area reserved for patrons of the café. There was a woman sitting at the table next to her, engrossed in a thick tome. A cup of tea was sitting a few inches in front of her.

Pearl couldn’t help but notice the thin scar running down the woman’s jawline. She’d seen that scar before. Hope, desperate, clingy hope, climbed in her throat.

“Excuse me,” she managed, “hello?”

The woman looked up from her book and scanned the area before settling her eyes on Pearl. They flickered with recognition.

“Oh,” she said, closing the book and setting it down. “Dr. Pearl?”

“Please,” said Pearl, hoping her face was not as red as she felt like it was, “just Pearl. We’re out of the doctor-patient relationship now.”

“Ah.” Garnet smiled. “It’s good to see you again.”

“Are you well?”

“I am doing all right. I’ve been better and seen better days but I’m lucky to have gotten off without worse trauma.”

“That’s good.” Pearl smiled. “I was hoping I’d see you again.”

“Yes. I didn’t know this was your hometown.”

“Is it yours, too?”

“Yes. I missed being here. It’s nice to be back.”

Ten minutes, then twenty, and then an entire hour passed as the two talked. They talked about a variety of subjects, some deep and thoughtful, others superficial and conversational.

The next week they came at the same time and sat together. Pearl brought her favorite book and they discussed that. And week after week they spent time together, and Garnet softened up to the doctor.

Then, one day, Garnet gave _her_ favorite book to Pearl. Inside, tucked between the dedication and table of contents, was Garnet’s phone number.

Their first date was the following week.


	4. Chapter 4

21\. “We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?”

* * *

 

The idea of a first date in the park was charming and overall a superb one, but the weather had refused to cooperate, and the clouds overhead were dreary with melancholy promises of rain. Garnet sat in the middle of the red checkered cloth, holding the wicker basket in her lap as Pearl laid out utensils and plates.

“I hope it doesn’t rain,” remarked Pearl.

“It seems like it will,” said Garnet. She set the basket down in between them.

“The weather report said it wouldn’t, but then again, even professionals are prone to mistakes.”

“That’s true.” Garnet watched as her new girlfriend opened up the basket and set small triangular sandwiches on both of their plates.

“There’s peanut butter and jelly as well as pastrami and cheese. And apples.” Pearl took out a thermos of lemonade and poured it into little paper cups. She passed one to Garnet, who accepted it with a smile.

“Did you make all of this yourself?” she asked.

Pearl smiled, a faint blush coloring her cheeks. “Yes…I wanted to make this date extra special. I mean, it’s our first one—we’ve got to make a memory, right?”

“I like the lemonade.”

“Thank you!”

There was a distant rumble. Pearl looked apprehensively towards the cloudbank and took a bite out of a PB&J sandwich. Garnet munched on the pastrami and cheese sandwich.

“So,” she said in between bites, “I hear you’re in the choir?”

“Oh, yes. It’s a little pastime of mine. I like singing.”

Garnet nodded. “One of my moms is a professional singer. She used to write songs for me and sing them right before bed.”

“Do you like to sing?”

“No, not really. Sometimes I do.”

Another rumble, closer, growled. A wind swept across the park. Across the lawn, some people were already leaving, umbrellas prepped in hand.

“Maybe we should move,” suggested Garnet.

“It’s still rather nice out,” Pearl said, ignoring the chilly atmosphere settling overhead.

A fat raindrop bounced off her nose, prompting a frown from her. “Darnit! I was hoping we’d be able to have at least a few minutes to enjoy the outside!”

“Here it comes,” said Garnet.

Raindrops poured down. Pearl scrambled to pack up the food and drink. Garnet stood up, removed her jacket, and held it over her datemate.

“What? Aren’t you cold?” asked Pearl, looking up. “You’ll be soaked.”

“I’m fine,” insisted Garnet. “Hurry up and pack.”

When she finally finished, both young women hurried off to Garnet’s car, where they packed themselves inside and blasted the heater. Garnet was soaked and Pearl was dribbling water from her hair, but the food was dry. They pulled out of the parking lot and started back to the apartment complex where they both lived.

Garnet rolled down one window and stuck her hand outside. Pearl turned the heater up and looked at the other.

“We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you want to stop and feel the rain?” she asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I like the rain,” said Garnet.

“It’s rather cold.”

“There’s a blanket in the glove compartment.”

Pearl opened said compartment, pulled out a neatly folded red blanket and wrapped it around herself. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.” Garnet rolled up the window and looked over at Pearl. “It was a nice idea.”

“Yeah…”

“We can always have a picnic at my place.”

Pearl’s face lit up. “Really? That’d be great.”

It maybe wasn’t a picnic in the park, but a picnic in an apartment had blankets, old movies, and a roof overhead. Overall, a successful first date.


	5. Chapter 5

26\. “I got you a present.”

* * *

 

Pearl wasn’t one to normally complain about her girlfriend, but when it came to remembering dates, Garnet was horrible. Yesterday had been Pearl’s birthday and, to put it simply, Garnet had forgotten.

There was a firm knocking noise on Pearl’s door. The young woman peered out of her tiny kitchen where she had been making breakfast for herself, heard the knocking noise again, and decided to answer it.

“Hello?” she asked, opening the door.

Garnet stood there, awkwardly holding a blue-wrapped gift in her hands. “I got you a present.”

Pearl smiled. “A little late, huh?”

“I’m sorry,” said Garnet. “Can I come in?”

“Certainly.” Pearl stepped aside. “I’m just having breakfast. Would you like to join me?”

“Yes. I didn’t have time to eat breakfast.”

“Oh, then, please, come eat with me.” Pearl set the present down on the kitchen table and poured out some more cereal for Garnet. “Is soy milk okay?”

“Milk is milk as far as I’m concerned,” said Garnet.

Pearl set a bowl and spoon in front of Garnet. “Here you are.” She placed the other in front of herself and began to eat. “Normally,” she said, swallowing her bite of food, “I have something a bit more extravagant, but I did so much yesterday I’m exhausted.”

“What did you do to celebrate?”

“I had a small party with some close friends. You were invited…but I don’t think you got the invitation.”

“I don’t visit my mailbox very often,” admitted Garnet, swirling her spoon around in the bowl. “We could have our own little party right now, if you wanted.”

“I have some old movies and games. Plus your present. It’s absolutely doable.” Pearl picked up the gift, scooted her breakfast to the side, and opened up the present. Inside was a small scrapbook titled “YOU AND ME.”

“Garnet? Did you make this?” asked Pearl.

“I did,” said Garnet, smiling.

Pearl flipped through the book with growing awe. “It’s amazing.”

“I do some crafts in my spare time.”

“Thank you so much. This is—incredible.”

“I’m glad you like it.”

The scrapbook later found a place of honor on Pearl’s nightstand.


	6. Chapter 6

24\. “You’re the only one I trust to do this.”

* * *

 

Garnet stared out the window at the plaza below. Class was out in twenty minutes, and the folded note in front of her was starting to sear a hole in the desk. She looked over across the room to where Pearl and Amethyst were sitting, absorbed in work and attempting to make origami, respectively.

The teacher glanced up from her book and Garnet pretended to be finishing the practice problems she’d already completed. Her pencil seemed to gain sentience of its own and she found herself doodling Pearl’s name with little stars next to it. Hastily, she erased it.

The clock dragged its feet towards dismissal time. Garnet tucked the note in her jacket pocket and began to pack up when there were just two minutes left. The teacher shot her an annoyed glance but made no move to stop the young college student.

College. Garnet had a hard time believing that on occasions. Such as right now. When she was about to give a note to the girl she’d crushed on since fifth grade, like she actually _was_ in fifth grade. She sighed, zipped up her bag, and waited out the remaining forty seconds.

~~

Pearl worked until time limit. As the bell rang she finally set down her pencil. Something bounced off her head and she looked back to see Amethyst grinning crookedly at her.

“Don’t throw your poor origami attempts at me,” she said, picking it up and passing it back to its smug owner.

“Sorry—it just…flew off,” said Amethyst, shrugging. She slung her pack over one shoulder, gathered her Frankenstein’s Monster-esque creations in her arms, and meandered out of the classroom.

“Hey Pearl,” said Garnet, approaching her.

“Hello, Garnet,” she answered, rising and zipping up her backpack. “What did you think of that last problem?”

“Oh, that…was easy.” Garnet dug the note out of her pocket. “Hey, I need you to give this to someone. You’re the only one I trust to do this.”

“Who’s it for?”

“The name should be on there,” said Garnet, keeping her expression neutral. “Anyway. Gotta go. My next class is four flights up.”

“Oh, okay.”

Garnet practically power-walked out of the classroom. Pearl quirked her eyebrows and then turned her attention back to the note. She flipped it over, to see where the name was. A bit of graphite smudge caught her attention, and she unfolded it to see what the writing was.

_TO PEARL_ , it said.

“Oh gosh,” said Pearl, blushing. “It’s for me?”

_PEARL, I THINK YOU ARE A WONDERFUL INTELLIGENT PERSON_

_THIS IS MY NUMBER_

_MAYBE WE CAN HANG OUT THIS SATURDAY?_

_FROM,_

_GARNET_

Garnet’s number was written neatly below. Pearl pulled out her phone and quickly dialed the number.  Garnet picked up with surprising speed.

“Yes?” she asked.

Pearl bit back a laugh. “Saturday works for me.”


	7. Chapter 7

13\. “Kiss me.”

* * *

 

Christmas parties at Amethyst’s dorm were something of a legend amongst the underclassmen. For the upperclassmen, they were great ways to meet someone new, drink alcohol, and blast music until three in the morning. And there were also Secret Santas, but no one really participated in that.

Pearl stood in the corner of the room, holding a small cup of apple cider and attempting to blend into the wall. Garnet hadn’t arrived yet, and Pearl was mildly—no, _very_ —uncomfortable in this foreign setting.

Amethyst had greatly improved her origami abilities. She was selling paper swans for a nickel apiece, which was a total scam, but all of the intoxicated people (which comprised about 70% of the people there) seemed fascinated with them. Pearl was certain she had seen a young man weeping in the corner while confessing his deepest emotions to a green swan.

There was a lull of silence as someone new entered— _Garnet_ , at last. Pearl made her way through the crowd towards her girlfriend, and finally reached her.

She gave Garnet a big smile and said: “Glad you could make it!”

Someone from the back with a definite slur in their voice said: “OOOH, LOVEBIRDS.”

“What?” asked Pearl, turning around.

“Hey,” shouted Amethyst, waving from the origami table, “look up, silly.”

Pearl looked straight up. There, hanging from a shirt hanger imbedded in the ceiling, was mistletoe directly above the pair.

“Oh.”

“Well,” said Garnet. “Kiss me.”

“I—in front of—all—of them?” stammered Pearl, flushing dark red. “I don’t—”

Garnet bent forward, cupped Pearl’s face in her hands, and kissed her. Startled, Pearl dropped the cup she was holding, splashing apple cider on the floor. Amethyst muttered something about the carpet, but everyone else was silent. Pearl put her hands on Garnet’s arms, suddenly feeling much more secure.

They broke apart slowly, meeting each other’s gaze and then Pearl looked away.

“Sorry I’m late,” said Garnet.

“It’s okay,” said Pearl.

“I can get you another cup of cider.”

Pearl gave the tiniest of smiles and looked back at Garnet. “I’ll be fine. It’s not that good anyway.”

Around them, the party atmosphere turned normal again—jovial and vibrant. Pearl linked arms with Garnet and they joined the crowd, together.


	8. Chapter 8

19\. “The paint’s supposed to go _where?"_

* * *

 

Redecorating was _not_ an easy process. Pearl was flipping through a catalog for tile (for the bathroom) as well as waiting on hold for the furniture person to confirm that the dresser they wanted was still in stock. Garnet was contemplating the bare white wall in the living room, hands on her hips.

“The paint’s supposed to go _where?_ ” she asked. “What was the pattern we were doing again?”

“I still have to design that,” said Pearl. She came across a particularly pleasing tile set and circled it with a red marker. “There are so many options for tile.”

“Too many,” said Garnet, sitting next to her. “Is the dresser in stock?”

“I’m not sure yet, he hasn’t gotten back to me.” Pearl sighed and closed the magazine. “This is _so_ time consuming. I’m exhausted.”

“It’s a drag,” agreed Garnet, putting her arm around Pearl. “But we’ll have a nice house after it.”

“That’s one good thing about it.” Pearl leaned into Garnet. “Can we order out tonight? I don’t feel like making dinner. Unless you do.”

Garnet shook her head—a definite ‘no.’ “I’m not making dinner.”

The phone began to make the odd chirruping noise it made when someone hung up on you. Pearl frowned. “I think he’s left us.”

“Wow.”

“So, where d’you want to get dinner?”

“The Thai restaurant has good food. We went there for your birthday last year.”

“Oh, I remember that. Yes.” Pearl got off the couch and went into the kitchen. She opened up the small notebook where she kept the phone numbers of almost every restaurant in town. “Here’s their number, Garnet. If you get to pick the restaurant I pick the activity.”

“Sounds good.” Garnet came into the kitchen with the phone and dialed the number. “As long as it’s not something too complicated. I’m feeling a little fatigued.”

“Certainly.”

Spending the evening playing checkers and eating Thai food wasn’t that hard, but planning for remodeling was. The phone lay next to Pearl; she was on hold with the carpet-remover company.


	9. Chapter 9

30\. “It’s not what it looks like…”

* * *

 

Sports were not Pearl’s specialty. She was not fond of them, and they were not fond of her. She looked at the soccer field with dread coursing through her body. This was not going to end well.

“Garnet, you’ll lead team one,” said the coach. “Jasper—team two.”

Both of the selected captains stepped forward. Jasper cracked her knuckles. Garnet adjusted her shades.

“Go ahead and pick your teams,” continued the coach, looking at the screen of her phone.

It was some relief to be placed on Garnet’s team and not Jasper’s, which comprised of the rougher, louder students—and Peridot. Once there was an even distribution of players, they lined up at random on the field. The coach tossed the ball down and hustled far away as both teams charged at each other, gladiator-esque in their determination.

Pearl hung back at the edge of the field, rubbing the fringes of her shirt with her thumb and index fingers. The ball never once came towards her—Garnet and the others managed to keep it quite far away. A tall yellow gem scored a goal and the coach blew the whistle. Everyone lined up again. Pearl pulled a thread out of her shirt.

This time, Jasper kicked the ball first, sending it flying towards the goalie. Both teams surged forward, Pearl getting caught up in the riptides between players. Then, out of nowhere, the ball returned, nudging Pearl’s shin in a gentle manner. Seconds after that, there came the rumbling of the two teams.

Garnet appeared and made to kick the ball away, yet somehow missed. Her foot skimmed the top of the ball and then her body collapsed over it, shooting the ball out one way—it hit Pearl in a not so gentle manner—and she fell forward, straight on top of Garnet.

Everyone on the field froze. Pearl half-opened her eyes—they had been clenched shut since the ball hit her leg—and found herself less than three inches from Garnet’s face.

“You okay?” asked Garnet, pushing her shades back into place.

“Me?” asked Pearl. “Oh. Oh—I’m—fine…You?”

“I’ve been better.”

Someone snickered behind them. Pearl took a moment to notice the position the both of them were in. Heat embroiled her cheeks.

“It’s not what it looks like…” she insisted, scrambling to get off Garnet.

“You sure?” asked another student, grinning.

“Yeah,” said Garnet, rising. She grabbed Pearl’s hand and intertwined their fingers. “Completely not what it looks like.”

Pearl looked down at her scraped knees, awkwardly smiling. “—yes…”

The coach blew the whistle for order. As the teams assembled, Garnet pulled Pearl aside.

“Are you certain you’re fine?”

“Yes,” said Pearl. “Are you fine?”

“My knees will kill me tomorrow,” said Garnet, “but I’m still in fighting shape.”

The coach blew the whistle again, more insistently. Garnet kissed Pearl’s forehead. “Don’t get hurt anymore.”

Pearl’s blush intensified. “I’ll try.”

Soccer didn’t seem so bad right then. It was up there, but with Garnet, maybe not so much.


	10. Chapter 10

45\. “Tell me a secret.”

* * *

Friday night was movie night, but there was a storm going on outside, and the TV was dead. Garnet sat at the dinner table with a candle and put together a puzzle from last Christmas. Pearl sat next to her, drowsy but still trying to finish a Sudoku problem.

The candle flickered. Garnet put the last piece in the puzzle and reached out for Pearl’s hand. They held hands over the table. Pearl gently rubbed her thumb across the back of her girlfriend’s hand.

“Hey,” said Garnet, “tell me a secret.”

Pearl looked up from her Sudoku. “Hm?”

“Tell me a secret,” repeated Garnet. “Anything. I’ll tell you one if you do.”

“Oh.” Pearl thought for a moment. “I suppose—you remember the ninth grade project you and I were assigned to do?”

“Not exactly,” said Garnet. “That was about ten years ago.”

“Well,” Pearl said, looking down and blushing. “I—um—asked the teacher…to let you be my partner for that.”

“You asked to be my partner?”

“Yes.”

Garnet chuckled. “That explains a lot.”

“It does?”

“You weren’t exactly the best at disguising your feelings even then.”

Pearl covered her face. “Oh, gosh.”

“My turn,” said Garnet, grinning. “I was the one in tenth grade who stuck the post-it notes on your locker.”

“That was you?” gasped Pearl. “You—”

“Yes.”

There was a low rumble of thunder overhead. Pearl looked up at the ceiling, her grip on Garnet’s hand momentarily tightening, and then she looked over at the other woman. “I—I’m quite surprised.”

“They were fun to write.”

“I’ll say.” Pearl smiled. “They were fun to read.”

There came the heavy patter of rain on the roof. Pearl set down her pencil at last and rubbed at her eyes. “I’m tired.”

“It’s late,” said Garnet. “We should probably go to bed.”

They made it to the couch before cuddling up under a woolen blanket. The sound of rain lulled them to sleep. Pearl dreamed of post-it notes and Garnet of their ninth grade lit. and comp. teacher.


	11. Chapter 11

49\. “Well, this is awkward…” (line was actually never used but it was based off an awkward situation)

* * *

 

Airports were hell when your bag looked identical to everyone else’s. Pearl reread the tag on the silver bag in front of her for about the third time.

Her name was Garnet. Her address was an apartment a few blocks from Pearl’s, and her phone number was on their. Except she wasn’t answering the phone. Pearl looked down at her own phone and frowned. Still nothing.

She was missing her own bag, too. Unfortunate.

 ~~

Garnet wasn’t entirely certain who this ‘Pearl’ was, but she had good taste in luggage bags. The neat script on the tag had her address and phone number. Trouble was, Pearl wasn’t answering her phone. Garnet figured it was on silent mode and dialed the number again.

 ~~

The cafés in the airport were mediocre at best. Pearl sat at a little table in the corner with something in the semblance of a buttered croissant and looked at the bag in front of her. She began to imagine who this Garnet was. Tall. Outspoken. Sometimes a little disorganized. Pearl bit into her snack and chewed thoughtfully. She really ought to find the owner of the bag.

 ~~

Coffee sounded like a great idea. Iced coffee, even better. Garnet drank with deliberation, trying to picture the Pearl the luggage bag belonged to. She seemed neat. A little on the shy side, perhaps. Probably cute. Garnet looked out the window of the café and saw someone across the plaza reading a small something. There was a half-eaten pastry in front of her.

 ~~

As much as she disliked it, Pearl had to take the bag home. It sat in her living room, untouched. She called the number one last time and received voicemail. That wasn’t going to work.

 ~~

Garnet set the luggage down in the corner of the kitchen. Her phone rang and she ignored it for now, opening up the map on her phone instead. Pearl lived just a few streets off, thank goodness. It wouldn’t be too hard to find her.

 ~~ 

Pearl drove down the road with the bag in the back of her small sedan. It was late. She hoped Garnet was still awake. She imagined Garnet would have red pajamas. Wouldn’t that be something. Meeting for the first time and one of them was in pajamas.

 ~~

The apartment was empty. Garnet sighed. She asked the front desk to keep the luggage with them until Pearl returned.

 ~~

Happily, Pearl’s luggage had been returned to her. She opened it up and found everything inside. Seems like whomever was in possession of it had gotten it back to her as quick as possible.

She picked up Garnet’s luggage and set it in her car. Pearl was determined to give it back now.

 ~~

Garnet had just put on her favorite pair of red and purple striped pajamas when the buzzer for her apartment rang. She answered. A slender young woman was standing there, holding her luggage.

Her name was Pearl.

 ~~

Airports were hell when you were missing your luggage. But they were also fantastic places to find new things.

Such as a girlfriend.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was an ordinary fic request and not based off any prompt list

Requester wanted first date fluff.

* * *

 

First dates never went as well as the movies suggested. Pearl smoothed out the front of her yellow and red checkered sweater and plucked a small lint ball off. She looked good, yes, but she felt absolutely horrid. There were so many possibilities of this going wrong.

“She’s right over here, ma’am,” said a waitress.

Pearl looked up from the tablecloth and saw her date. Garnet, looking sharp as always in a blazer and tie. Tie? She approached the table and took a seat across from Pearl. The waitress stood next to them and pulled out her little notepad.

“Would you like any drinks to start off with?” she asked.

“Just water,” said Garnet.

“Iced tea, please,” Pearl said, smiling.

“All right! Those’ll be out soon,” said the waitress. She beamed and strode off.

Garnet looked over at Pearl. “Good evening.”

“Hello,” said Pearl. “How’re you doing?”

“I’m good. You?”

“Amazing.” Pearl’s insides twisted around in a small snowball. “A little excited.”

“Me, too.”

A lull, just a smidge too awkward for Pearl to enjoy. “What’d you do today?”

Garnet thought for a moment, fingers drumming on the pristine tablecloth. “Let’s see. I had work—that was the same, mundane sort of business—then I went home and relaxed for a few hours before coming here.”

“That sounds like a good day.” Pearl smiled again. “I work in a library, so it was very peaceful. I was able to read some of the new arrivals during break.”

“You like to read?”

She nodded. “Yes.”

“Me, too. What’s your favorite genre?”

“Oh. That’s difficult. I suppose—mystery. I do enjoy a well-written mystery. You?”

“Action or murder mysteries. Specifically murder mysteries. Other mysteries tend to be a bore.”

“Well, there’s an absolute surplus of murder mysteries out there.”

“True.”

The waitress came back and set their drinks in front of them. Pearl took the interlude to open her menu and examine the options. Garnet did the same.

“Soups look good,” commented Pearl. “Or soup and salad combo.”

“I could go for a hot sandwich right now,” Garnet said.

After several minutes of deliberation—at which point the waitress reappeared, still beaming, to take their order—Pearl decided on a soup and Garnet on a sandwich. Not exactly the most elegant meal, but they were still warming up to each other. Maybe on the next date—Pearl stopped herself. This was a first date. Who knew if there would be a second date?

“What sorts of activities do you do?” asked Garnet.

“Come again?”

“Do you do any activities for fun? Such as, biking or hiking, etc.?”

“Oh. Well, I read a lot, and go on walks in the park early in the morning. Most of the things I do are to relax.” Pearl noticed and eradicated another bit of fuzz. “And you?”

“During the summer, I swim a lot. Almost three or four days a week. Swimming is great, and I’m a good swimmer, too. But when it’s not hot out enough for swim days, I go to the gym and work out.” Garnet smiled and casually flexed an arm.

It was difficult not to blush. Pearl nodded. “It certainly pays off.”

“Yes.”

The food arrived after about fifteen more minutes of conversing. The snowball in Pearl’s stomach had begun to melt, and she was considerably more warmed up to Garnet.

“This soup is quite delicious,” said Pearl, sipping delicately at it—the liquid was still quite hot.

Garnet took a bite of her sandwich, chewed, swallowed, and said: “As is the sandwich.”

“That’s good,” said Pearl.

“So, when do you think our next date should be?”

Pearl’s spoon clattered against the inside of her soup bowl. “Se-second date?”

“Of course,” said Garnet. “I’m free for the next six Saturday evenings if you want to get together during that time.”

“I-I’ll check my calendar,” said Pearl, “and—erm—yes, call you.”

Her cheeks were surely crimson by now.

“We’ll work out all the details later.” Garnet took another bite of her sandwich.

The main course was finished swiftly, followed by dessert. That part took some collaboration between the two young ladies, as Pearl was quite partial to most things with a great deal of chocolate and Garnet was fonder of fruit-containing sweets. They decided that a raspberry chocolate cheesecake—to split, of course—was the best option.

“I really like you,” said Pearl as they stood outside in the parking lot.

“I like you, too,” said Garnet.

They kissed. The snowball was now a puddle of warm fuzzy feelings.


	13. Chapter 13

2\. “Have you lost your damn _mind!?_ ” 

* * *

 

There was a certain unspoken rule about schoolyard fights: if you were in them, you fought fast and dirty—if you weren’t, you stayed out of them or risked being flattened by a fighter. Pearl was not some schoolyard soldier always raring for a fight. But she didn’t want to stay behind, either.

Garnet looked at the poorly written piece of graph paper in her. In orange marker was scrawled something along the lines of:

_Hey I would enjoy beating your face to the ground come and fight me @ lunch behind the cafeteria_.

There was no signature but it was easy enough to tell who had sent it. Peridot had delivered the message with an apathetic expression on her face, and when Garnet looked around the room, Jasper was leaning back in her chair with a fist in the palm of her other hand.

Of course, Pearl promptly grew distraught of the prospective of watching Garnet fight Jasper, so she pulled her friend aside after class.

“Are you going to go?”

“Probably,” said Garnet, adjusting her sunglasses.

“ _What?_ ”

“What’s wrong?”

“Have you lost your damn _mind!?_ ”

“No.”

“Then why are you doing this?”

“Because I enjoy it. And besides, Jasper’s no match for me.”

“I just—it’s going to be tough—and what if you get hurt?”

“I go to the health office and say I tripped.” Garnet looked at the wall clock. “We have ten minutes before lunch officially starts. Let’s go.”

She strode off down the hallway, Pearl attempting to keep up behind her. Garnet held the door open for the other girl and they stepped outside. The sun beat down on the asphalt, making it hot to the touch even with shoes on. Pearl frowned.

“I don’t like this.”

“Then don’t watch.”

“But I’m scare—worried you’ll hurt yourself!”

Garnet put a hand on Pearl’s shoulders. “Don’t worry about me. I can take care of myself.”

~~~

“And that’s that. You can leave now,” said the school nurse. “Just be sure to not strain yourself today or tomorrow.”

Pearl folded her arms as Garnet slid off the bed, wincing as she hit the floor. The nurse turned back around to her other patient—Jasper—and Pearl took Garnet’s arm to help steady her.

“I told you that was a bad idea,” she said.

“I know.” Garnet shrugged. “It was very satisfying, though.”

“I’m sure it was,” said Pearl, holding the door for the other. “Don’t scare me like that again. I thought you had really hurt yourself there.”

“Sorry.” Garnet put her hand in Pearl’s. “I’ll try and stay away from doing that.”

Pearl blushed and smiled. “Thank you.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Schoolmates AU: It’s pouring and you don’t have an umbrella, want to share mine?

Pearl lived within walking distance of the school, but today it was raining as if the stormclouds had been waiting years to release the downpour, and she had left her umbrella at home. Her only protection against the nipping cold and sleeting rain was a light jacket and even that was measly.

Her options were limited and the bus wouldn’t come for another forty minutes. She stood underneath the metal awning of the bus stop anyway, trying to decide whether to run home or wait for the bus. It was only a short distance but from past experience Pearl had noticed she very easily caught colds and other ailments when in the rain for too long.

Someone approached the bus stop from the direction of the school. As they came more in the view, Pearl recognized the person as Garnet, a girl she shared several classes with.

“Hello there Pearl,” Garnet said, stopping a few feet from Pearl.

“Hello Garnet,” said Pearl. “Are you waiting for the bus?”

“No. I’m off to my place.”

“Oh.”

“Are you?”

“I’m not sure. I do have bus fare but I live quite close…I just don’t want to walk in the rain.”

“Share my umbrella with me, then,” Garnet said.

Pearl blinked. “Are you serious?”

“Always.” There was a faint smile on the other girl’s lips. “We live in the same direction, too, so why not?”

“T-thank you,” said Pearl. She tugged on her jacket and stepped underneath the maroon umbrella. “It’s very kind of you.”

“I don’t want you catching pneumonia or some other sickness out here.”

“Me too.”

They walked along the sidewalk. Pearl could hear fat raindrops plunking on the umbrella’s top and watched them roll off the sides and drip down from the small spikes. In just several short minutes they had reached her house. Garnet walked her all the way up to the covered porch.

“Do you have very far to go?” Pearl asked.

“Just another block or so,” Garnet said.

“You live close by! I never knew that.”

“We should spend more time together…outside of class, of course.”

“Yes.” Pearl fished the house-key out of her pocket and put it in the lock. “Well, thanks again for sharing your umbrella.”

Garnet nodded. “Anytime.”

“See you tomorrow.”

“Yeah.” Garnet turned and ambled back down to the sidewalk.

Pearl watched her go for a moment, then turned the doorknob and went inside her house. Butterflies danced in her stomach but she wasn’t quite sure _why._


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't remember when or why I wrote aside from the fact that I did in fact write it! I found it in a old file but it's only from last month so I figured best post it here and save it! :-)

The train rocked gently on the tracks, the steady thrumming of the rails murmuring a lullaby to its late-night occupants. Lights shined dim in the cars, marking the odd reader of a book or newspaper amongst the sleepers. In the third car there were no lights except one, where a young woman sat, a tattered book in her hands.

She had been staring at the same page for well on twenty minutes now, eyes flickering across the same sentences, again and again, the repetition of the phrases drumming in her mind like the train’s orchestral rumbles. She began to turn the page and paused, holding the fragile leaf of paper between forefinger and thumb. Her eyes wandered to the glass window, shut firmly and curtained. She reached out with her unoccupied hand and pushed aside the gauzy curtains, revealing the twilight outside. City lights glowed in the far away distance. It would be several hours before the train reached its destination.

The page fell back into its original location, the gentle rustle just enough to divert her attention. The curtain swung back into position, and the lights of the nearby civilization dimmed to a hazy yellow.

The young woman shut the book at last, tired of the same actions, and set it aside. From the worn purse sitting next to her she withdrew a letter, folded many times and stained with old tea. The young woman unfolded it, tracing the creases with a finger in an almost loving manner.

It read:

_My dearest Pearl—_

_I must apologize for my lack of proper correspondence right away. My occupations have kept me well away from any respite long enough to write what I wish to write to you. Tonight, however, I have great news for the both of us. I have found a place for us to stay—together, finally!! It is expensive but I have been making enough money to afford it with payments over the next few months. If you come out here you can secure a job as well and then we will have a stable life again. I do hope you are willing to join me out here. I know the town is still rebuilding after the latest attacks but you would love it here. There are many gardens easily viewed from the house I have selected for us. We can visit them whenever you like._

_I want you to know I love you very much. Please write back and tell me how you have been and so forth. I miss you. Eight months is a very long time. I look forward to the day when we can embrace each other again._

_Love,_

_Garnet_

Pearl smiled as she read the last paragraph, the corners of her eyes crinkling with genuine happiness. Garnet had been away for a job, working to repair the city of Banforth, a quaint town built near vast amounts of resources for galactic exploration and adventures. It had been attacked by unknown assailants working for one of their many enemies only the year prior and, as an important location, immediately received aid from all other civilizations across the country. It was not much of a choice for some. The job was mandatory for those capable of taking on the labor. So Garnet had gone to Banforth.

It was hours away yet but Pearl felt an odd sense of giddiness. How long it had been! Far too long, she thought, but they wrote to each other. The letter she held softly in her hands was dated two weeks ago. Pearl had picked up her pen and written back right away, knowing Garnet would enjoy hearing from her partner right away.

The method of writing letters was archaic and significantly outdated, but the young woman on the train took a certain comfort in the handwritten notes of affection that passed through the miles between them. At times Garnet had enclosed rare specimens of flowers or other flora in her letters, something that could not have been done electronically.

She folded the letter up and put it away. She had not heard from Garnet since those two weeks ago but tomorrow morning they would see each other. Anticipation gnawed at the back of her mind. She had her worries but she had her excitements, too, and she was more than ready to feel Garnet’s warmth at her back in the cool nights on that part of the planet.

The train rolled on into the night, heading for Banforth. Pearl reached above her and shut off the light, settling into comfort in the dark of the car.

* * *

The station was bright and artificial, a sharp contrast to Pearl’s more organic hometown. There, the bright lights had been from intricate, colorful lampwork by the citizens, not by the government. She stepped briskly off the train, pulling her luggage behind her with one hand. The other hand she used to shield her eyes from the glaring glow of the provided illumination.

It took mere moments for her to recognize Garnet. The other woman was sturdily built, rising head and shoulders above nearly everyone else in the crowd. She wore her usual sunglasses, but they were pushed up into her hair. Her eyes scanned the crowd and locked with Pearl’s.

The next few seconds were a blur in both the figurative and literal aspects. Pearl managed to haul her storage bag through the crowd and then drop it, along with her purse, to be wrapped up in a firm, loving embrace. Garnet spun Pearl around, a grin marking her beautiful, slightly dirt-worn face. Pearl buried her face into Garnet’s chest as her feet touched the floor again. Tears began to trickle, unwarranted, down her cheeks and she smiled up at Garnet.

“Hello,” said Garnet. “I’ve missed you so much.”

“I’ve missed you too,” said Pearl.

At that moment nothing quite mattered, not even the forsaken bits of luggage, except the way they held each other.

“We’re together now,” said Garnet.

“Now,” said Pearl. She paused and pulled her partner into a brief kiss. “And forever.”


End file.
